Yngvar Sharptooth
.jpg | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 700 | crecla = Bear | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Troubled Warrior | world = Grizzleheim | location = Savarstaad Pass | descrip = Yngvar Sharptooth is a bear in the Grizzlehiem story that you need to defeat to prove your worth to so he can speak greatly of you. Note that you can kill Yngvar Sharptooth as many times as you want. | spell1 = Deathblade | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Dark Sprite | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Snow Serpent | spell6 = Thunder Snake | spell7 = Sunbird | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 33-47 | hat1 = Headdress of Vigor | hat2 = Flamewarden's Mantle | hat3 = Cloud Cover | hat4 = Ice Raider's Hat | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Precipitant Coat | robe2 = Coat of Pouring Rain | robe3 = Drape of the White Squall | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Striders of Strife | boots2 = Footguards of the Jarl | boots3 = Footgear of the Keeper | boots4 = Frozen Slippers | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Bodkin of Fury | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Ringlet of Serenity | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Tree Lantern | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Ghoul | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Tasty Biscuit | snack2 = Moon Pie | snack3 = Meat Soup | snack4 = Dragon Fruit | snack5 = Wild Strawberry | snack6 = Orange Jalapeno | snack7 = MooShu Broccoli | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Spiritual Father | quest2 = | quest3 = }}